


Supercorp Proposal AU

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: as stated a small ficlet where kara finds herself proposing to Lena. Only a small one (few hundred words) not linked to any other current fics





	

**Author's Note:**

The truth. Such a fickle object. 

What is the truth? 

Is there only the one?

Kara doesn't know. The truth is that she is a reporter, a hero, and a lover. The truth is that she is all those and yet none of those

She is a reporter, she spends hours working to dig to the bottom of things, to extract that gleaming gem of truth and hand it to the masses.

She is a hero, she spends her time saving those in need, protecting others, serving her city.

She is a lover, she spends hours taking joy in the intimacy Lena offers her so freely, she holds her close as she topples over the edge and strokes through her hair as she falls back to earth. She spends lazy afternoons snuggling on the couch and attends candle lit dinners.

 

She is all these things and so much more, yet why does she never feel as whole as she does in Lena's arms.

She doesn't know what it is about the woman,

if it is the way she holds Kara close as she murmurs in her ear.  
If it is the way that she awakens, Lena's head pressed to her chest as she finds comfort in Kara's heartbeat.  
She doesn't know, and she finds she doesn't care. 

She has come to realise there is much in her life and yet only one thing she can't live without. The job, the apartment, the potstickers, all of these she can live without, but Lena, Lena, is the one thing Kara can't live without.

 

She can't live without; the cuddles on the lounge, the languid afternoons in bed, the hours spent running her fingers through Lena's hair, the hours spent dancing around each other in the kitchen. The soft kisses as she goes to sleep and as she awakens. She can't survive without Lena.

 

And this is how she finds herself, on one knee before her love as they stand atop the Eiffel Tower, ring in hand as she asks Lena to take that final step with her, to bind their souls together now, and forever.

And when Lena pulls her to her and kisses her fiercely as she says "yes, yes, a million times yes" Kara can't help the elation that fills her being, she is all these things and more, but the only thing that truly matters is that she is Lena`s and Lena is hers


End file.
